Claimed Innocence
by countryangelatheart
Summary: What happens when Ron and Harry's friends find out their dating? Read to find out!   **Sequel to Claim My Innocence**


**Title: Claimed Innocence**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Harry/Ron, mentioned Dean /Seamus**

**Date: **

**Summary: What happens when Ron and Harry's friends find out their dating? Read to find out! **Sequel to Claim My Innocence****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. **

**WARNING! This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, and may include male/male kisses and male/male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

As Harry came awake slowly the first thing he was aware of was Ron's arm, heavy and hot slung across his middle. Also, Ron's legs were intertwined with his own under the covers. Harry smiled, his eyes still closed. For the last few days he and Ron had hidden themselves away from everyone, taking all meals together in what they now affectionately called "their" bed. The only "person" they had seen was Winky, and they had made sure that she told the Headmaster that they were both fine, but were taking a little mini-vacation of their own. Winky had told them she had not asked any questions.

Now here they were on the last day of their vacation; everyone was due back soon. They would have to get up and collect Hermione from the train by noon. Yet, Harry was startled to feel someone shake him on the shoulder.

"Harry," Hermione whispered. "Wake up." Harry had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't even heard her enter the room. His eyes popped open and he looked into the startled gaze of Hermione Granger. He struggled to sit up, but she stopped him.

"You'll wake up Ron," she said before pulling a chair up to the side of his bed. Harry nodded and eased his body back down. It was a good thing Ron had slept through the entire thing. Yet, when Harry finally settled down Ron shifted closer burying his face further in Harry's side. Hermione noticed the movement and glanced at Ron.

"When you guys didn't come get me from the train I got worried, so I came to investigate." Harry just continued looking down at the bed, at Ron. "Harry," said Hermione. "I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" asked Harry looking up at her.

"No," she said. "When did this happen?" Hermione asked him.

Harry glanced back down at Ron. "About a week now; right after everyone left for the holidays. We weren't planning on telling anybody for awhile longer." He looked back up at her. "We weren't sure of how everyone would react." Hermione nodded.

"What about now?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "It depends on how Ron reacts when he wakes up and finds you here. Before I wake him up are you sure about this?" He glanced down at Ron and then back up at her. "I seriously doubt we're going to be ending our relationship anytime soon," he told her.

"I'm sure," she said smiling at him. Harry nodded and turned his attention to Ron. He began by trailing his fingertips over Ron's shoulder and back; his other hand came up to caress the arm and hand that Ron had draped over his middle.

"Ron," Harry whispered. "It's time to wake up." Ron didn't move. "Love," he added letting his caresses fall lower under the sheets were Hermione couldn't see. This time Ron shifted against his side and eventually his eyes fluttered open to look up at Harry.

Ron gave Harry a sleepy smile of recognition before shifting against Harry so that he could lean up to kiss him. Harry's first thought was that they shouldn't be kissing in front of Hermione; it might make her uncomfortable. His second thought was that he loved good-morning kisses from Ron.

Moaning he gave in to the kiss while wrapping his arms around Ron's neck. However, he quickly came back to reality when Ron's hands started to wonder lower. Grabbing his hands, Harry planted one smaller kiss on Ron's lips before pulling back only to find Ron's look of confusion. He tilted his head in Hermione's direction and let Ron's hands drop.

Harry took in Ron's expression and reaction as he found Hermione sitting next to their bed. Ron immediately tried to scramble off of Harry and would have succeeded if Harry hadn't wrapped his arms around him in a locking embrace.

"Stop Ron," he said. "You're hurting me." Ron went still at once.

"Do you want to tell me what she's doing here?" Ron asked him without looking at Hermione again.

"We missed picking her up from the train so she came to find us." "Plus," said Harry, "she's fine with us dating."

"You are?" he asked Hermione, his head whipping around towards her. She nodded.

"You two have always had something special. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't allow that?" Harry would have hugged her, except for the fact that Ron was now sprawled across his chest. Also, he didn't think Hermione would appreciate the fact that they were naked. Instead he settled with a simple thank you. Ron quickly followed in his footsteps with his own thank you.

"So you two are you going to join me for lunch, or do I have to wait till dinner to see you again?" Harry glanced down at Ron.

"We still have to talk about whether or not we want people to know, but I think we can join you for..." Harry was interrupted by a noise in the doorway. They all turned to the doorway to find Dean and Seamus in the doorway holding hands, something they didn't normally do. They saved the intimacy for their bed.

Ron groaned and dropped his head to Harry's shoulder. "So much for keeping it a secret," murmured Ron against Harry's shoulder.

Seamus' grin lit his face. "What do we have here?" he asked as both he and Dean came into the room. They were just about to shut the door when Neville entered the room behind them.

"Hurry and shut the door before anyone else decides to come in," said Harry as he shifted Ron in his arms. Startled Neville turned to look at him. However, his eyes widened when he took in Ron lying in Harry's arms and the fact that neither one had shirts on.

"Now what's going on?" asked Seamus as they all took seats. Harry started but Ron twisted to look at their guests.

"I've got this Harry," he said. He would have used Love, but that would have blown their cover too early.

Ron made eye contact with each of their guests, excluding Hermione, and simply said, "We're dating." With that he turned back to Harry, draping his body over Harry's in the process. "Isn't that right Harry?" he asked his boyfriend. Harry remained silent staring at him speechless. "Love?" he tried again.

Harry shook his head trying to get over the shock. "That's right," said Harry winding his arms around Ron's waist.

However, Ron was not fooled. "You weren't going to tell them. They caught us in bed together, and you weren't going to tell them!" Ron shook his head then smiled. "Probably going to use that imagination of yours to create another story," said Ron.

Their friends watched in curiosity as Harry's face flushed and he squirmed. "I said I was sorry!" he exclaimed. _"What had happened?" Their friends thought._

"That's okay," whispered Ron dropping his head to brush a light kiss to Harry's lips. This act alone had Harry's body heating. "Your imagination is what has us dating, so I wouldn't have it any other way." Smiling Harry leaned up, while tightening his arms, and kissed Ron back.

"Mm, love you to," he murmured against Ron's lips before pulling away.

When Harry finally looked up Neville, Dean, and Seamus were looking at him with shocked expressions. He just raised an eyebrow at them.

"Are you coming to lunch?" Ron turned to Hermione who had spoken.

"Lunch?" He turned to Harry.

"We slept through breakfast."

Ron nodded. "I know. I'm starving." He started to get out of bed and remembered he was still naked. So was Harry for that matter. He turned to Hermione.

"Can we meet you downstairs?" he asked her with a sheepish grin. Smiling at them she nodded and excused herself.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Ron threw back the covers and slipped out of the bed. Without pausing to look at his friends Ron slipped on a pair of boxers before turning to look at Harry who had sat up further and was giving him an appreciative glance.

Ron tossed him a smile. "I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to join me?"

"Yeah," said Harry climbing out of bed. He ignored his friends' shocked expressions at his own nakedness while slipping on a pair of boxers. He laughed when he realized they were a pair that Ron had left previously. Ron's boxers hung precariously on his hips. "Let's go before these fall off," he said to Ron.

Laughing Ron led the way to the showers. They came out ten minutes later with towels wrapped around their waists to find their friends still sitting on Dean's bed. They looked up when Ron and Harry entered the room.

"I thought you guys would have went to lunch," said Harry as he began to pull on some clean boxers before buttoning his jeans, all the while trying to keep his eyes off Ron's sculpted back.

"We wanted to ask you something," said Seamus.

"What?" asked Harry, his voice muffled as he pulled a black t-shirt over his head.

"Are you really dating each other?" asked Neville curious if it was all a big joke.

Harry glanced over at Ron to find him fully dressed and watching him. Harry beamed at him before turning back to his friends.

"Yeah we are," he said. He started when he felt an arm slide around his waist only to relax a second later; it was Ron. He held still as Ron pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Ready for lunch?" Ron asked. Harry nodded as he placed his left hand on the one Ron had wrapped around his waist and slid the other around Ron's own waist.

They made it all the way downstairs without meeting anyone, and together they paused at the foot of the stairs where no one could see them. Trembling inside Harry turned to Ron letting their arms drop in the process only to bring them up to cup one another's face.

"I love you," Ron murmured kissing him, "no matter what."

"Me too," said Harry kissing him back. When Harry finally pulled away, he laced his fingers with Ron's and stepped out first, leaving everyone to follow him.

Hermione stood by the entrance waiting for them. Thankfully there were only a few others in the common room. However, the whispers still broke out as soon as they saw Harry and Ron holding hands. Ignoring them Harry crossed the floor to meet Hermione.

"Ready to go?" she asked them. Taking one last glance at Ron, Harry nodded.

The halls were silent as they made their way through them, the rest of the students being at lunch.

So lost in his thoughts of what would happen if he lost Ron so soon Harry didn't notice that they had stopped and ran into Hermione. They had reached the Great Hall.

"You sure about this?" Hermione asked them one last time. This time they both nodded. Hermione pushed open the doors.

It took a few seconds for people to notice them and another couple for people to notice Harry and Ron holding hands, but none as quick as Draco Malfoy.

"I don't believe this," he crowed as he stood up. "Potter and his Weasel are actually gay." Most of the Slytherins burst out laughing while the rest of the Hall remained eerily silent waiting to see what would happen.

While everyone was settling down, Malfoy made his way towards them until he was standing in front of them. Being defiant Harry wrapped his arms around Ron's waist and leaned in close.

"What's it to you Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"I wonder who's the sub in the relationship? For some reason I can't see either one of you as a bottom. Do you..." Draco rambled on.

Meanwhile Harry had been caressing Ron's spine with his fingertips trying to get him to calm down when he suddenly had an idea. He brushed a kiss across Ron's ear whispering, "Play along," before turning to Draco who had fallen silent upon seeing the kiss.

"Do you know what I think Ron?" said Harry. "I think Malfoy here is jealous," he said smiling as he watched Draco's expression turn to one of disbelief and confusion. He took a step forward. "Perhaps we should include him in our _activities_," he said trying not to laugh at the horror on Draco's face as he turned to Ron signaling his turn.

Ron took his step forward and dared to run a hand down Malfoy's arm. "Maybe you would like to be on bottom Draco," he said saying Malfoy's name for the first time in history, only to make it husky sounding. Draco did only one thing.

He ran screaming from the room.

Ron took one look at Harry and burst out laughing. "Merlin that was bloody brilliant," said Ron as he drew Harry into his arms to kiss him.

Harry could only murmur in agreement against his lips until Ron pulled back.

"That's enough tricks for now. Let's eat. I'm starving," said Harry. Laughing Ron led the way. 

**~.~.~**

**STOP: Unless you're a fan of Harry/Ron/Draco pairings your story ends here. If you like the aforementioned pairing you can continue reading on for another brief story to find out what happens when Draco decides to take Harry and Ron up on their offer. Happy Reading!**

Two weeks later Harry and Ron were making use of a secluded spot by the lake when they heard a rustle Ron lifted his head from the heavy snogging session he had been enjoying to listen. Seconds later Malfoy stepped around a tree.

In an instant Ron was on his feet pointing his wand at Malfoy's chest. He immediately raised his hands in the air to show that he didn't have his wand as Harry rose to his feet.

"What do you want?" Ron spat not lowering his wand.

Draco looked at the two men in front of him. One held a wand on him and the other stood at Weasley's side.

He had witnessed them in an intimate moment. He would be angry to if someone had interrupted his private moment. He let his gaze travel over them. Swollen lips. Potter's shirt was un-tucked from the front of his pants where Ron must have had his hand under it. Finally, Weasley's hair was unusually messy. Potter must have had his hands in it. Also, both boys appeared to be aroused, as bulges were apparent in the front of their trousers.

Draco knew that when Potter and Weasley asked him to join him they had only been teasing him. He had given them the exact reaction they expected. If they only knew.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know anyone was back here." It wasn't entirely a lie. He hadn't known anyone was back here. He had come back this way to seek a moment of peace from all the teasing. He had seen them snogging seconds before they had heard him coming.

"Yeah right," said Ron starting to move his wand higher. However, Harry stilled him with a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked him.

"Wanting solitude," said Draco pointing to the large rock that sat by the edge of the lake.

Harry glanced at it before looking back at Draco.

"We'll give it to you," said Ron grabbing Harry's hand preparing to drag him away.

"But Ron," said Harry stopping him. "You promised me today. "We've been stuck inside them Gryffindor dorms for the last two weeks. And this is the only spot by the lake that is secluded.

Ron stopped, looking from Harry to Malfoy to Harry again. Finally, Ron's shoulders dropping and he let out a big sigh.

"You win," he said to Harry as he pulled him into his arms. Harry smiled and rewards his loss with a kiss. However, pretty soon the kiss became heated and Draco saw Weasley's hands dip below the waist band of Potter's jeans.

Sighing, Draco turned to leave. However, Harry happened to see him leaving and called out to him.

"Wait Malfoy." Draco turned around to see Potter looking at him licking his swollen lips.  
>"You can stay." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Surely we can share the space without getting into a fight. We'll try to be quiet as possible," said Potter as he led the Weasel a short distance away.<p>

Draco watched them walk a short distance, before they both sank to their knees kissing passionately.

Mournfully Draco turned away to clamber upon his rock. Closing his eyes Draco tried to block the previous teasing from earlier and finally the moans and whimpers from behind him. He was scared to turn around and find that they had gone too far. He didn't think his body could handle seeing either one of them naked. Just then a shout came from behind him.

"Fuck Ron," cried Harry.

Draco turned quickly to find Weasley kneeling between Potter's legs with his hands on Potter's hips. Harry was lying flat on his back holding Weasley's head in place as he licked, sucked, and bit his way down Potter's chest. It took Draco two seconds to realize Potter had his shirt off. Draco briefly thought Potter must be freezing before he heard another moan as Potter tipped his head back exposing his throat to Weasley.

Rushing to his feet, Draco's only thought was to get away before they realized how aroused he was. However, he hadn't taken three steps when Potter called out to him.

"Malfoy." Draco paused hoping they didn't notice his erection.

"Where you going in such a hurry?" Ron asked as he bent and placed one last kiss on Harry's stomach.

"To the library," said Draco thinking quickly. "I just realized I have some homework to finish."

"That's a shame," said Ron. "I was just about to ask if you wanted to join us," he added looking up from Harry's stomach. Draco's breath froze in his chest. Giving a small dull laugh Draco shook his head and began to walk again.

"Leaving?" asked Ron. "That's too bad. I really wish you could have joined us," he said.

Draco stopped and turned towards Weasley. "Hasn't your mum ever told you to be careful what you wish for?"

Weasley looked him in the eye. "Who says I'm wishing," he whispered into the clearing.

Draco froze. Then shaking himself he began to walk towards Weasley and Potter, hoping Potter didn't kill him for what he was about to do.

He came to a stop before Ron who was still kneeling in between Harry's knees. Mentally crossing his fingers Draco reached out with his left hand, grabbed a handful of Ron's hair before yanking his head back sharply. He heard someone moan before he bent and pressed his lips to Ron's.

Draco had just planned on pressing a teasing kiss to Ron's lips to see if either one of them reacted. He almost died when Ron began kissing him back dominating his mouth as he forced his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco melted into the kiss when Ron's hands came up and slipped into his hair holding him in place. For all the work he did on his hair, keeping it straight and neat, he loved it when someone messed it all up.

Finally, air became a necessity and Draco had to pull away. When he pulled away he found Ron's eyes semi-closed and his lips swollen from their kiss. Then he turned to Harry who had been watching them with a lidded expression.

"Now will you join us?" Draco turned back to Ron as he asked the question.

"Both of you?" asked Draco turning to Harry again.

Harry nodded. "Unless you only prefer one of us," he said. Draco saw the fear and hope in his eyes. Slowly Draco sank to his knees careful not to hit Harry. Finally, he bent and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. It was like coming home.

While he had dreamed of this throughout the years, even before knowing that Harry and Ron were gay, the real thing was a million times better than Draco's imagination.

"I want you both," he said pulling away. He heard simultaneous moans before he was pushed onto his back. He was about to protest, but then he felt two pairs of lips on his skin.

Draco was lost in the moment as he went back and forth kissing Harry and then Ron, as they traded marking his neck. Yet, he stilled when he felt fingers on the button of his dress pants.

"Wait," he said. Ron and Harry looked up at him. "I'm not about to lose my virginity on dirt," he added.

"You're a virgin?" asked Ron as he sat straight up.

"Yes," Draco answered willing himself not to blush. "And if you want this to go any further I want, no need a bed," he said.

He watched as Ron turned to Harry, then in one movement they stood up. Draco thought they were rejecting him until they pulled him to his feet and took turns kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Harry as he pressed into Draco's side.

"I don't know," said Draco.

"Maybe one of the dorms or the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked.

Draco stilled. "You would go public with me?" he asked them.

"Draco we've been plotting this for the last few days. Our entire house knows we want you," said Ron. Draco shivered as Ron said his given name before replying.

"They do?" he asked. Harry nodded. "Then let's go," said Draco starting to pull away.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Harry.

"More than sure. I'm certain," he said leaning in and kissing them both. Harry and Ron moaned in desire before pulling away to lead the way.

As they made their way to the Gryffindor Tower they passed a few non-Gryffindors who looked at them strangely wondering why Malfoy was with them.

Finally they arrived.

"Caput Draconis," said Harry before the Fat Lady had a chance to object to Draco's presence.

Huffing she swung wide open.

Harry and Ron both took Draco's hands to pull him inside. Once inside Harry looked around and almost instantly began pulling him towards Granger.

"I thought we were going to your room," said Draco resisting as every head swung at his voice.

However, Harry managed to pull him along until he came to a stop in front of Hermione. Once there he bent to whisper something in her ear and then turned to Draco to whisper in his ear.

"I need her to cast a semi-permanent contraceptive charm on you. If we should forget once of us could end up pregnant."

Draco blanched as Hermione leveled her wand at him. Gulping, he listened to Ron and Harry tell him it would be okay.

Thankfully the spell was silent. In seconds she was announcing, "Done," before Draco felt a tightening. However, it was not unbearable and soon the feeling faded away.

"Come on," said Ron tugging on Draco's hand.

"Thanks Mione," said Harry dropping a kiss to Hermione's cheek. Instantly, Ron and Draco growled in warning. Harry turned to them rolling his eyes.

They were just too much. "Let's go," he said tugging them towards the boy's dormitory. Draco felt every eye on him as he followed Harry, pulling Ron behind him.

They made it to the dormitory without any further incident, only to push open the door to find Dean and Seamus kneeling on either side of Neville as they peppered his face with kisses while trying to undress him. However, when they heard the door opening all three of them turned to see who opened the door.

Draco expected them to scramble and straighten themselves; yet, they sat there looking at them.

"Hiya, Harry," said Dean.

Harry nodded. "I see you got him to join you," he said. Dean's smile lit his face as he nodded.

"Well," said Harry. "Just ignore us," he said pulling Draco and Ron to the bed.

Once they were behind closed curtains and a silencing spell, Harry and Ron turned to him.

"Let's get you undressed," said Harry as he and Ron began pulling his sweater and shirt over his head. He tipped his head back and groaned when Harry bent and pressed a kiss to his chest.

This time he didn't object when fingers began to work at the button of his pants. He only paused to kick off his dress shoes as they pushed his pants down his legs.

Finally, he was standing there in his boxers.

"You're turn," he murmured reaching for Ron, then Harry. Soon they were all standing there in their boxes.

Ron was the one to make the first move, reaching out and pulling both of them down with him onto the bed. Draco groaned when naked skin met his own.

Murmuring in approval he ran his fingers over Harry's sculpted abs, then over Ron's broad shoulders.

Harry and Ron paid him back every single caress. Soon he was withering underneath them, whimpering in agony as numerous hands and lips on his body sent him spiraling.

However, before he could go over that peak, Harry stopped him. Draco sent a glare his way.

Harry soothed him boy placing a kiss on his lips. "I want you to come in me," he said to Draco.

Draco's eyes widened. "You're the bottom," he managed to get out. Harry nodded.

"It feels fantastic," Harry murmured against Draco's lips.

"I thought I was going to be on bottom," he said as Harry pulled away.

"You still can be," said Ron. Draco turned to him. "You can bottom with me," he told Draco. Looking at him, Draco knew this was a big deal. If he bottomed for Ron, Ron dominated the whole relationship. If he was top, he dominated. Realizing it didn't matter he said, "Okay." He watched as Ron's shoulders relaxed.

"Who goes first?" asked Harry. Ron looked at Harry and then Draco. His shoulders drooped even further.

"I don't know," he said. Ron knew they both wanted to be with Draco. Harry looked at him and then Draco. Suddenly a bright smile came over his face.

"What is it?" asked Ron. Harry turned to fully face Draco without answering his question.

"Draco, how would you feel about topping and bottoming at the same time?" Harry asked him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron's mouth drop open. Yet, he still caught the nervous look on Draco's face.

"If you're afraid to," said Harry, "you don't have to." As expected Draco immediately bristled.

"I am not afraid," he declared.

"I never said you were," said Harry drawing him against his body. "However, we both want you and we want you together," he told Draco.

Draco relaxed against Harry's chest. "How does this work?" Draco asked them.

"So you'll do it?" asked Harry tensing, his eyes flitting to Ron's over Draco's should.

"I'm willing to give it a try," he said to them. "What do I do?"

Together he and Ron helped Draco to his knees. One quick flick of Harry's want and all of their boxers disappeared. I need you to stretch me, said Harry trying to bite back a moan of desire at the thought. Ron summoned the lube and handed it to Draco. Gulping Draco turned to Harry. "It'll be okay," said Harry. "I'll guide you," he said to Draco.

Draco nodded and listened to Harry as he guided him through the motions.

"One finger first," said Harry. Draco did as he bid. "Now twist it and crook it." Harry nodded in satisfaction when Draco followed his instructions.

"Now two fingers," he told Draco.

And so it went on until he was arching off the bed as Draco's fingers brushed his prostate.

Draco immediately pulled away thinking he had hurt Harry. Harry wanted to cry due to the loss.

"What? What did I do wrong?" asked Draco.

"Nothing," Harry groaned reaching for him. "You were bloody brilliant," he said bringing Draco down to rest on his chest.

"I want you in me," he whispered in Draco's ear.

Whimpering Draco nodded and pulled away.

Looking over Draco's shoulder Harry nodded to Ron. Understanding the signal Ron helped Draco into position.

"Just hurry," begged Harry when Draco took his time. And then slowly Draco was sliding into him.

Sighing in completion, Harry threaded his hands through Draco's hair. "You feel so good in me," he whispered. Upon hearing two groans he glanced up.

Ron was kneeling behind them gazing upon them with a look of desire.

"Your turn love," he whispered to Ron.

Draco raised his head from Harry's shoulder to look over his own.

Ron took that opportunity to lean forward and press his lips to Draco's. After several heated seconds he pulled away.

"I'm going to use my wand to stretch you, is that okay?" Ron asked Draco.

Draco only nodded once before turning back to Harry.

Ron sighed in relief. Even though Harry was the smallest of them he just knew Draco was going to have the hardest time.

Pressing his wand against Draco's entrance he whispered the spell that would stretch his entrance with the addition of lubrication.

Draco squirmed at the feeling causing Harry to moan and clutch at Draco's shoulders.

Finally he was ready.

"Draco I need you to relax," said Ron as he draped himself over Draco's back.

Draco only nodded and listened to the things Ron and Harry were whispering to him as Ron filled him.

"Fuck," Ron murmured against Draco's shoulder once he was all the way in. "You're so tight," he said trying desperately not to lose it.

"But it didn't hurt!" exclaimed Draco trying to twist to look at him.

Ron gave him a sheepish grin. "I may have added a numbing charm."

Draco hooked an arm around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Thank-you," he whispered.

Just then Harry bucked his hips beneath them. They turned to look at him. "Hey, remember me," he said to them. "Can we get on with the sex?" he demanded.

Draco turned to Ron and then as one they pulled out and snapped their hips forward.

Three groans rent the air.

"Again," Harry commanded.

Together Ron and Draco set a pattern; they would push forward only to have Harry push against them.

This changed when Draco began to repeatedly brush against Harry's prostate. Harry became senseless; he would push back at odd intervals.

"Harder, deeper, again," he chanted.

Draco himself became senseless when Ron began to hit his prostate. The first time it happened he screamed in ecstasy.

Together all three strove toward completion. Draco reached completion first being the most inexperienced and receiving dual pleasure from Harry and Ron.

Upon feeling Draco tightening around him, Ron groaned and spent himself in Draco.

Harry would hear the pleasured cries of his lovers before seeking his completion. He reached down and with one stroke he was coming with a cry.

Harsh breaths, sweaty and sticky skin, and dead weight characterized the three bodies in the bed.

Groaning Ron pushed carefully out of Draco. Draco whimpered briefly at the loss before pulling out of Harry.

Harry was glad the bed was big enough for all of them to lay side by side. However, he was confused when Draco began climbing over him.

"Where are you going?" he asked him.

"To take a shower," he said. "I have Ron's cum coming out of my arse and yours on my stomach. I particularly don't like using cleaning charms.

"Would you like company?" Harry asked him.

Draco just held out his hand. Harry and Ron joined him beside the bed. Before they opened the curtain, Harry cast a disillusionment charm on them.

Together they opened the curtain to find the curtain around Neville's bed closed. Draco snickered quietly.

Harry just shook his head and led the way to the showers. When they got there Draco turned the water on to the point that the room was steamy.

He sighed as he stepped under the spray. When Harry and Ron didn't join him he turned to find them. They were standing to the side watching him.

"Coming?" he asked.

It took seconds for them to join him.

In minutes they were all clean; they had also managed to keep their hands off each other, well minus a few make out sessions.

Upon drying off they summoned some boxers, Draco borrowing some from Harry.

This time when they returned to the room the curtain around Neville's bed was open and the room smelled heavily of sex.

They all glanced towards Neville's bed to find Seamus and Dean wrapped around Neville. There was a sheet wrapped lightly around their waists. Draco just knew they were still naked. Upon hearing their footsteps, the three in the bed turned towards them.

Harry raised his eyebrow towards them. Neville had the good grace to blush, his skin growing warm against Dean who was draped heavily against his right side. Seamus lay with his back against Neville just waiting for the moment where Neville and Dean would turn and keep his back warm. From his position, Harry could see the scratch marks on Seamus' chest and a hint of them on his hips. His chest and neck were also covered in purple marks.

Harry sighed. Seamus had been on bottom and they had marked him good. As if sensing his thoughts Neville placed a hand on Seamus' hip. Glancing over his shoulder, Seamus turned toward him. Neville kept tugging him back until Seamus lay on his back.

Rising up, Neville quickly assessed the damage on Seamus' chest. Some of the scratches were deep. Concerned he turned to Dean. Dean had scratches on both his back and chest.

Sighing he quickly glanced back in Harry's direction to find that they had disappeared behind their bed curtains. Shaking his head he began to heal his lovers.

Seeing that Neville was taking care of Seamus, Harry felt it was time to leave. Slipping his hands in Draco's and Ron's, he lead them to their bed, letting the curtains fall closed behind him.

Pausing he turned to Draco taking in the scratches on his chest. Running his fingers gently over them, he healed Draco motioning for Ron to heal his back.

"You can keep the hickies," he said bringing Draco down onto the bed. Laughing softly Draco fell atop Harry.

"As long as I can give you one," he said to Harry.

Stilling Harry looked up at him. "Go ahead." Draco glanced up and smirked.

"Help me," he told Ron.

"With what?" asked Ron.

"I want his boxers off," said Draco beginning to pull his boxers off with the help of Ron.

"Draco," said Harry. "I said a hickey, not sex."

"I know," said Draco finally freeing Harry of his boxers. He glanced down at Harry before meeting his eyes. "I want my hickey right here," he said placing the tip of his finger against a spot right above his groin where his pubic curls began.

Harry groaned in desire as Draco's lips brushed his skin. Draco's hair brushed against his now stirring cock as Draco licked and sucked, making the spot darker and darker.

Finally, satisfied, Draco sat back only to find Harry hard and reaching for him.

However, Draco wanted something else and leaned down to tell Harry so.

Upon hearing his request, Harry gave a whimper and turned towards Ron who had been watching them till now.

"Come here," Harry told Ron.

Confused Ron crawled on his knees towards him. "What?"

"Help me," Harry whispered noticing Ron was hard as well.

Groaning, Ron bent his head placing a kiss on Harry's lips before letting his lips traveling towards Harry's problem.

Draco watched mesmerized as Ron's lips descended on Harry's cock, rising only to leave it glistening with saliva. Harry's hand came down to intertwine with Ron's hair holding him in place. Again and again this process was repeated with the occasional lick and twist of the hand until Harry arched off the bed and came with a shout.

After coming down from his high, Harry noticed that Ron was still hard. "Come inside me," he whispered gently pulling Ron back up so that he could taste himself.

"I'm exhausted," Ron whispered against his lips. Harry pulled back; he could see the exhaustion in Ron's face.

"Then let me do all the work," he told Ron flipping them over.

Smiling Ron helped Harry into position, groaning as he slid onto his hardened cock.

Wide-eyed, Draco watched as Harry did all the work, raising and lowering himself upon Ron, until he began a chant of Harry's name before coming with a hoarse shout. Groaning, Harry tipped his head back, his whole body tensing.

That's when Draco realized that Harry had come too. That was three orgasms! Harry had to be exhausted.

Ron carefully pushed Harry off of him, only to have Harry fall exhausted next to him. It was Draco who picked up his wand and cast cleaning charms on them before settling down next to Ron and throwing and arm over his waist.

Harry was already dozing off as Ron pulled him closer whispering, "love you," in his ear,

"Love you," Harry replied sleepily.

Draco stilled and tensed behind Ron. He wasn't meant to hear their endearments.

"Love you too Draco," said Harry.

Draco couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"Love you too Harry. You too Ron," he whispered a kiss on Ron's shoulder.

Ron didn't respond as he was already asleep.

Then upon having it fall silent, Harry and Draco joined their lover in sleep.

~.~.~

Harry was the first to wake up the next morning. Groaning at his sore muscles he leaned up frowning when two arms slipped off his waist.

Looking over his shoulder memories of the night before came flooding back to him. Suddenly he heard Draco speak.

"Merlin, please tell me that wasn't a dream," Draco whispered to thin air, his eyes closed.

Smiling Harry shifted, turning towards Draco.

"It wasn't a dream," he whispered as he leaned over Ron to kiss Draco.

Draco's eyes flew open upon hearing his voice and then closed when Harry's lips met his.

"Mmm," he murmured wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "Good morning," he whispered when Harry pulled back.

"Good morning," said Harry rubbing noses with him. "How do you feel?"

"Okay," said Draco. "Just a little sore. I'm glad Ron thought of the numbing spell," he told Harry.

"Me too," said Harry. "Are you ready for breakfast?" he asked Draco.

"I am," came a voice from in between them. Harry and Draco looked down as Ron opened his eyes.

"Morning," said Harry leaning down to kiss Ron as well.

"Hmm. Morning," echoed Ron.

"Let's get dressed and then go to breakfast," said Draco.

"Good idea," said Harry laughing as he rolled off of Ron and stood up.

As he stood beside the bed he felt two pairs of eyes on him. Glancing over his shoulder he found Ron and Draco staring at his naked backside.

Smirking he bent over to grab his boxers from the floor hearing two groans from behind him.

"Do you want to take another shower?" he asked Draco as he crawled out of bed from behind him.

"I'm fine," he said pulling on his loaned boxers as Ron pulled on his. "However, if you two want to take another one that's fine," he said looking back and forth between Harry and Ron.

"We don't want you to have to wait on us though," said Ron.

Draco rolled his eyes and dragged them towards the showers.

It was ten minutes later and Draco was all but wrapped around Harry as he plundered Draco's mouth under the spray of the shower. Ron was the gentlest of the three as he kissed his way down the back of Harry's neck as he stood behind Harry with his hands on Draco's hips holding them all together.

"That's hot," said a voice behind them.

Draco pulled away far enough to turn his head and to look behind him.

Seamus stood behind them with Neville and Dean on either side of him.

Rolling his eyes Draco turned back to Harry and Ron, this time meeting Ron's lips over Harry's shoulder.

Soon he was pulling away again. "Quit staring at my arse," he said to the three standing in the doorway without turning away.

Glancing up, Harry noticed that they were staring. Growling, Harry slid his hands down to cover his arse, Draco moaning when movement had their cocks brushing.

"No more," he gasped pulling away. "I'm starving!" Just then his stomach growled and Draco raised an eyebrow to further emphasize his point.

"Okay, okay," said Harry placed one last kiss on his lips, "but later right?"

Draco could only nod. There would be a later!

This story was edited by yours truly, so if you see any mistakes be so kind as to tell me and not judge.


End file.
